


Tequila and Cupcakes

by pushkin666



Series: Tequila Verse [1]
Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Cupcakes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila nights became tequila and cupcake nights.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Body shots." Mel waves the half empty bottle of tequila at Sue. "C'mon Sue," Mel grins manically. "You know you want to." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Sue smiles at Mel and throws back her shot of tequila, enjoying the burn. They’ve been through various relationship breakdowns and career changes, and while their friendship may have drifted at times, it's never waned.

Memories of university, of their first stage performance together, crowd Sue’s mind. And of course there has always been tequila.

It had started out at uni; evenings spent listening to Queen, Prince and INXS, evenings of tequila and crisps, and, when they could afford it, pizza. All to the soundtrack of the late 80s.

From those evenings and other days spent together grew a friendship, and then a professional partnership, that has endured over twenty years.

Sue remembers fondly those long weeks spent in Italy each year, the months preceding spent saving to get together money for flights and accommodation. Sometimes, when they didn't have enough to pay for a hostel, they'd end up sleeping on the beach, their bodies gradually moving together in the night, seeking warmth. Not that anything ever really happened. Other than a few drunken kisses Mel had always seemed positively heterosexual, enjoying the company of many an Italian youth.

At first it had been amusing, the pair of them constantly being hit on. They were young after all, carefree, and Italian men were... Well, everything they were rumoured to be.

Sue would always try and take it in good part, watching Mel pair up again and again, knowing that these boys were getting to know Mel in a way she never could. It hurt, but it was a generalised hurt, something Sue was used to dealing with. One night though she’d snapped, sick of politely saying 'no, she wasn't interested' to yet another Italian male whilst his friend casually chatted Mel up.

"Look." She'd leant forward into his space. "I said no, and I mean no. Now if you've got a good looking sister I wouldn't be averse to spending the night with her."

His English hadn’t been fantastic but he'd understood enough of her words and a moment later he’d been up and shouting at Sue. It could have gotten nasty but then Mel had dragged Sue out of the bar, apologising profusely as she’d herded Sue to the Vespa they'd rented. Sue had been in no condition to drive and for a change she'd had to cling tightly to Mel, as Mel precariously drove them back to their hostel.

Sue smiles, remembering that and the bollocking Mel had given her the next day before hugging her tightly.

Yeah, _friends for life_. Sue pours them both another shot of tequila and pushes the plate of cupcakes over to Mel.

When Sue moved back to London, their tequila nights had started up again. They were both single once more and it was a great way to reconnect. They limited the tequila nights to once a month, although they didn't limit their libations to just tequila; sometimes it was wine or beer but they always ensured that at least one shot of tequila was drunk.

Tonight though was one of their proper tequila nights: food, beer, four shots of tequila each. So far. And of course cupcakes.

The cupcakes had been Sue's idea. Both Mel and she loved sampling the various creations from the Great British Bake Off, and Sue had asked Mary for a couple of cupcake recipes that Mel and she could try out.

And so tequila nights had become tequila and cupcakes nights. Their attempts at baking weren't always successful, especially if they'd had a lot to drink, but no matter how the cupcakes turned out they were always decorated and eaten. Sue would never admit to anybody but Mel, but she had a very girlish love of pink and silver decorations and would always end up licking glitter off her fingers.

She could be, and was, as pornographic as possible with the buttercream, knowing that it would have no impact on Mel. Sue sighs slightly. That ship had never even reached port, let along sailing long ago. Her feelings for Mel had been tucked away for a very long time. Drunken kisses and an occasional fumble on an Italian beach when they were barely out of their teens meant nothing and Sue is happy just to have Mel in her life and her best friend. Or that's what she tells herself anyway.

"... so what do you think?" Mel sounds somewhat exasperated and Sue realises she's probably already missed the question.

"Sorry. What?" She peers a little blearily at Mel over her glasses. Her head is going to bloody hurt in the morning but at least she’s crashing at Mel's and doesn’t have to worry about getting home.

"Body shots." Mel waves the half empty bottle of tequila at Sue. "C'mon Sue," Mel grins manically. "You know you want to."

Sue blinks, trying to take in what Mel is saying. There's something in her head telling her this is a bad idea but if she says no then Mel will pout, and Sue doesn't think she can cope with Mel's pouty face right now.

"Body shots?" she asks cautiously.

Mel nods her head. "Yep. Body shots. It's ages since we've done them."

Sue watches as Mel places the tequila on the coffee table and pushes it slightly away. Mel stands, staggering a little and then she starts to shimmy out of her t-shirt.

'Bad idea,' Sue repeats to herself, trying and failing spectacularly to stop from staring as inch by inch Mel's flesh is revealed. It's not as taut as it once was but neither of them are twenty anymore.

Mel flings her shirt across the room and falls back onto the sofa, making Sue bounce.

"Come on Sue," She pours out a shot of tequila. "You first," she tells Sue as she wets her fingers with tequila and dampens her skin. She pours salt onto the curve of her right breast and Sue watches, entranced by Mel’s actions, and the fall of the tequila, the way it glints as it pools in Mel's belly button and drips downwards.

Sue moves carefully over to Mel, still not believing they’re doing this. ' _Just friends, _' she thinks again as she leans over Mel.__

__The salt hits her tongue as she presses against Mel and if she didn't know better she'd think twice about the soft sound Mel makes as Sue runs her tongue over the top of her breast, chasing the last of the crystals. It’s hell being this close to her friend and Sue slides quickly down Mel's body, wanting to get this over as soon as possible._ _

__Mel giggles, jerking as Sue presses her mouth over Mel's bellybutton, licking and sucking up the tequila._ _

__Just the lime to go and, oh fuck, Mel is clearly going to make this as difficult as possible. Sue slides back up, her mouth against Mel's, biting at the lime slice that Mel holds between her teeth._ _

__The tastes mingle into something intoxicating, and Sue kneels back, licking at her lips. Mel is giggling still and Sue can't help but laugh along with her. She pushes her glasses back up her nose and grins at Mel._ _

__"How old are we?" she asks._ _

__"Old enough," Mel replies, "And it's my turn now. Get your shirt off, woman."_ _

__'Hells bells', Sue thinks. This is just getting worse but she agreed and can’t exactly back out now without Mel questioning it._ _

__"Fine," she says, sitting up straight and pulling her own t-shirt off. She drops it on the floor, next to the sofa so it's within reach and she can put it back on as soon as Mel has done her body shot._ _

__There's an indefinable silence, stillness between them, and when Sue glances at Mel she's a little shocked at the look in Mel's eyes. But it’s gone so quickly that Sue thinks she must have imagined it. Too much tequila, she thinks._ _

__Sue considers putting the salt on her side of her neck, but her neck is one of those spots that make her toes curl into themselves when it's touched, and there's no way she's letting Mel’s lips anywhere near it, doesn't trust her self-control enough. Instead, she sprinkles the salt, just at the curve of her breast as Mel had. Then, lying back, she carefully pours the tequila into her bellybutton and puts the lime slice in her mouth, teeth digging into the outer peel and holding it in place._ _

__Mel moves slowly until she's hovering over Sue, hands pressed to the sofa either side of Sue, and there's a tension now between them. Carefully, Mel leans in and runs her tongue over Sue's skin, slowly licking at the salt. Sue digs her nails into her palms, trying not to cry out. It's absolute fucking torture and Sue wonders if Mel is being deliberately slow about this. It only gets worse as Mel moves down Sue's body, her breasts rubbing against Sue, hair skimming over her bare skin._ _

__If it was anybody else Sue would think of this as foreplay. But this is Mel and that can't be right. Can it?_ _

__Sue gasps as Mel's mouth reaches her bellybutton and she squirms a little at the touch, the way Mel's tongue is flicking softly against her. "Keep still," Mel mutters, her hands coming up to grip Sue's hips as she places her whole mouth on Sue's bellybutton and sucks._ _

__"Mel..." Sue's voice breaks as Mel peppers soft kisses over her belly and then, in a movement that's so quick Sue can't really comprehend it, Mel has let go of her hips and is lying fully on her, pressing her onto the sofa. The lace of her bra is rubbing against Sue's breasts and, oh _god_ , against her hard nipples._ _

__Mel nips at Sue's jaw, making her jump, before biting into the fruit. She licks around Sue's mouth and then carefully pulls the lime wedge away._ _

__"I've been wanting to do that for a while," she tells Sue. "But... I've wanted to do this more." Her hair tickles Sue's face as Mel leans closer and brushes her lips against Sue’s._ _

__Sue freezes in shock at the touch but Mel is determinedly kissing her, her lips warm and insistent and it's everything that Sue's ever wanted but... She pushes Mel back slightly. "Is this because you're drunk?" she demands. "Because if it is Mel, then no. I won’t be some kind of—"_ _

__Mel shakes her head and touches her fingers to Sue's lips. "No, it's not because I'm drunk," she reassures her. "I want to do this. Please? I... Just let me, please?"_ _

__Sue stares for a moment and then she leans up, kissing Mel back with everything she has._ _


End file.
